Pride
by Yami Flo
Summary: The four Masho make a strange group. To be their leader had its advantages… and its lot of problems. When everyone just dream of pushing you down to take your place, you got to stand strong. It's all about pride, you see.


_Author's notes: Once more, a translation from a story I wrote a couple of years back, when the Masho just fascinated me. Hope you'll like. :)_

_More can be found on AO3._

Characters: Shuten, Naaza, Anubis, Rajura

Warnings: References to attempted murder.

Summary: The four Masho makes a strange group. To be their leader had its advantages… and its lot of problems. When everyone just dream of pushing you down to take your place, you got to stand strong. It's all about pride, you see.

* * *

**Pride**

* * *

Being the leader of the Masho came with his lot of troubles. Shuten learned that very fast. In fact, he discovered just how troublesome it could be the very day Arago-sama decided he would be the one to lead their little group, when he found a viper nestling in his sheets (and where did it come from, he had no idea; it wasn't like there was a lot of animals in the Youjakai). He avoided getting bitten, but the incident enlightened him very fast on the pros and cons of his new role.

Though it wasn't hard to see Naaza's hand in this first murder attempt, Shuten wasn't able to really prove it to their Master (later, when pondering about the incident, Shuten got the feeling Arago-sama had actually been amused by the incident). Naaza escaped punishment. Shuten had to grit his teeth and rage silently, furious beyond words. That said, he later managed to get some sort of revenge in the thrashing he gave to the Doku during their first training session after the murder attempt.

Shuten considered this a pleasant memory, one which didn't fail to make him smirk. For the green-haired Masho, it remained a painful humiliation, one for which he still carried a grief.

The hatred of the Doku Masho toward the red-haired youth hadn't stopped growing ever since. Shuten knew, but worried very little about it. He was far too busy and wary, watching over his own steps to remain in his Master's favour, and watching over the other two Yoroi bearers. For if Doku is the most impulsive of the lot, he's far from being the only one Shuten had to worry about.

Far from it.

He's just the most obvious, the Oni Masho thought more than once.

Naaza wasn't an idiot, but he's no genius either. There was a strange light in his eyes, and many people, once they'd heard him talk for a while, came to the conclusion he was crazy. And perhaps he is, a little, but he still remains a most formidable fighter, and a more incredible assassin. He knew poisons and remedies, knew when and how to use them to not be suspected, and he has never hesitated in using his dubious and dishonorable knowledge to eliminate his rivals and whoever was an obstacle on his road, when he was still just another warrior under a random Warlord's orders.

His fellow Masho were wise and careful enough to not accept anything from him, and to make sure rats and other rodents had a taste of their meals before they dared to eat themselves, but who knows if the Doku Masho would not find a way to poison them all anyway? Naaza probably had the longest tally of dead enemies over the years (though Rajura's mind games and manipulations had probably lead to almost as many victims as him).

For the Doku Masho, it's a mark of pride, a proof of his value to their master and of his 'superiority' on his fellow Masho. In his eyes, Shuten was unworthy of his title and of their Master's favours. He, and he alone, could pretend to the title of leader of the Yon Masho. And he would prove it, one way or another.

At least, that's probably what he thought. Shuten couldn't be too sure, he's not in his head and had no desire to be if he can't help it, though trying to reason like Naaza did keep him from getting caught in a trap or two.

As for the other two… Shuten had to grimace.

It's no secret that Rajura thought Shuten was being too arrogant and had been promoted for no reason. So Oni was strong, probably the strongest physically of the four Masho (though Anubis had quite the strength, too); and then what? Strength wasn't everything for a warrior. He also needed wisdom, intellect and cunning in order to win his battles. Shuten was barely a brash and prideful youth in his one working eye.

Rajura's claims and complaints are often centered on the fact he's the eldest and the most educated of the four generals, he's the most thoughtful, the one who drew far reaching plans, the ones who knew the strong and weak points of everyone, friends or foes. Based on this, he should have been the leader. Not that red-haired whelp.

However, for all of his snide comments, Shuten outshone him on a battlefield. He cut through the enemy ranks with barely a care, not even breaking into a sweat; he knew how to use the battleground to his advantage, thought faster and better. He rarely got injured, he had never lost a duel,… Victory was always in his grasp.

Yeah… for all his obvious contempt, even if he didn't quite agree with their Master's choice, Rajura sometimes surprised himself at understanding his choice, and sometimes, even at respecting said choice.

Of course, it doesn't mean he's going to let that stop his personal ambitions, or that he's going to stop competing for Arago-sama's favors, and like a spider, he knows how to lie in wait, until his victims fall in his web.

Yes, a danger, Shuten knew. Not one as obvious as Naaza, but a danger all the same.

As for Anubis…

The Yami Masho was strong and fair, or at least, as reasonably fair as a man who served a demon could be (that didn't meant he couldn't be outwardly cruel sometimes, but most of the time, he's just a neutral character). It reflected in his loyalty to their Master. He's probably the most unlikely to rebel against any given order. At least, as long as this order came straight from Arago. If the aforementioned order came from Shuten… there'd be a trace of reluctance in his actions, or he'd find a way to 'accidentally' screw up part of his mission, unless he just took his time in completing whatever task he had been given, something he would have never done if Arago-sama had spoken directly to him. He would have been swift and thorough for him; for Shuten… not so much.

Anubis was perhaps (probably) the least likely to stab you in the back, but it didn't mean the Yami Masho did not have ambition, too. He's supposed to be a general. He didn't like being reduced to mere grunt work, nor did he like being treated like a peasant by anyone. Which didn't mean he couldn't endure it; Shuten is so prideful and so quick to grasp all the glory that should logically have been shared equally between the four Masho that the case happen often enough. The blue-haired man had a keen mind, he knew how to observe, perhaps more so even than Rajura, but he didn't seek the same things as the eldest Masho. More than the three others, he understood that they needed to present a united front, if only on the battlefield. But even if he did understand, he's not one to act on it; why should he make the effort, when no one else would, when he would not be rewarded for his acts?

Anubis knew, like Rajura, how to find and exploit weaknesses, plan carefully, didn't hesitate to use unfair tactics if the need was justified to win, serve loyally his Master, know how to deal with his fellow Masho without bruising their egos (something Shuten was never able to do, unfortunately) and never failed his missions. He knew he could be a better leader than the whelp who was currently lording over them.

The lowest threat, Shuten had decided long ago.

But a threat nonetheless, like the other Masho.

All lusting after his position, all wanting to try to gain Arago's favours, all ready to… 'deal' with the competition if they need to. Outright assassination attempts wasn't their style (aside from Naaza, and after two more unproven attempts, Shuten was satisfied to see he had not tried again… that he knew of). But an accident can happen so fast… Why, just training has its lot of mishaps. And undermining the Oni Masho's authority by insults and snide remarks and derogatory comments to their Masters had become quite the sport for them.

Dealing with them, Shuten realized, was just one more trial he had to deal with, for all wanted to be a leader and made no secret of that. A trial, he had realized, that seemed to have no end, and one that would be easier to deal with if his fellow Masho had been incompetents.

But they're not.

All have their motivations, their strengths, their desires, their plots to win over the title. And, Shuten had to grudgingly admit, under different circumstances, any of them could have been a good leader (except Naaza; nobody would ever make Shuten believe Naaza could make a good leader for their little group).

However, grudging, silent admission or not, Shuten wasn't ready to let them have his title.

He had his pride, after all.

**End**


End file.
